canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2016/Conquering Storm VS The B (feat. Fiona)
CS CS ist angekettet. Ein Typ erscheint. ???: Na Connie? Freust du dich, mein Experiment zu werden? ;) CS: -guckt ihn hasserfüllt an- ???: -holt ne Spritze hervor- Viel Spaß mit dieser Dosis Versuchskaninchen ;) CS: Luchs, wenn überhaupt. -.- ???: -spritzt es in CS ein- CS: ARGH! >.< ???: -macht die Ketten ab- CS: -stolpert auf dem Boden und wird langsam grün- ???: Oh ja >:) CS: -mutiert zu einem Riesenmonster- GROAR! O-O CS wacht plötzlich auf: O.O Das.... war nur ein Albtraum... moment mal... -sieht auf dem Boden Fußspuren- Die kenne ich nicht..... -steht auf und zieht sich um- -geht dann raus- Rainy: Nihao Conquering Storm.^^ CS: Nihao Rainy. Rainy: Wohin gehen Sie? CS: Zum Shinobi. -.- Rainy: Aber warum? CS: …..weiß ich selber nicht genau, aber ich ahne was. -geht- 1 läuft einen Weg entlang Ich krieg 2 Freilose im Preis von einem deren beste Punchline in einem Battle gegen mich war, keine Runde einzureichen damit man Mitleid hat, treten sie gerne zu zweit an doch keine Sorge Chamäleon und Universe, dann nehme ich euch zum zweiten mal ran! Wie es so vorhersehbar ist, dass du Universe in der Hook hast ich zweckreime wie du nur um dich zu dissen, du Spast ;) du bist kein guter Gegner, mach hier keinen auf echten Gee auch eine Kappe macht dich noch lange nicht zu Aytee du bist nie weiter als das Achtelfinale gekommen ich habe wenigstens einmal das Turnier gewonnen laber nicht so ne Schei*e, dass du mich besiegt hättest du hattest keine Chnace gegen mich oder warum hast du erst gegen mich aufgegeben, faggot? Du bringst in jeder Runde das gleiche und selbst in der Runde bringst du das gleiche Thunderbolt als Fettsack in zig Variationen zu fronten ist nicht wirklich das gelbe vom Ei, Thunderbolt hätte dich Spargeltarzan gefressen vlt sollte ich sie hier featuren, dann wäre die Partie gegessen ;) und glaube jetzt nicht, dass ich auf deine Familie eingehe du bist so irrevelant, es reicht, wenn ich dich auch dich selbst reduziere du hast meine Zerstörung im Halbfinale in Universes Runde gekontert...naja, zumindest versucht denn meine Fronts sind viel stärker gekommen was hatte ich bitte mit deinem Rauswurf vom Shinobi zu tun? Genauso viel wie du mit meiner Familie, gar nichts also halte den Mund ich kaufe dir das nicht ab, dass du viele B*tches knackst da du eine Frau und 3 Kinder hast was bist du eigentlich für ein mieser Bast*rd? Ich bin lieber eine unwürdige Nachfolgerin als ein schlechter Vater während ich gerade beschäftigt bin dein beschissenes Image zu battlen schwöre ich dir, nach dem Battle wirst du nie wieder rappen -.- ich führe dank dir jetzt schon 1:0, Conquering Storm vor! Ball schießt sich mit seiner Aussage in sein eigenes Netz – Eigentor apropos, geil wie du zu mir sagtest, dass du im Gegensatz zu mir gef*ckt hast und das zu einer Person, die mit dir null zu tun hat, sagst du nächstes mal deinen Kindern, wie lange du beim XXX kannst!? Und wie du eiskalt gelogen hast, du tatest kleine Kinder zeugen was bist du für ein Vater, der im Battle versucht, seine Kinder zu leugnen?! „wie kann ich dich Bast*rd ernstnehmen, wenn du der Bast*rd bist“ wow geile Line, doch du wirst nicht gewinnen so whack wie du bist hat sie wahrscheinlich Eva für dich geschrieben du frontest mich als Unfall und das trifft mich herzlich wenig wäre ich so ungewollt gewesen, wäre ich jetzt nicht da, wo ich stehe und du wärst nicht erledigt wie glaubwürdig das ist, dass ich angeblich deinen Schwanz gelutscht haben soll? Glaub man dir voll, du Gangster und ich habe laut dir keine dicken T*tten? Ich kontere das mit „Na und?“ ….und was hattest du dir gedacht? Wolltest du deinen Schwanz dazwischen stecken als wäre das ein Halskettenanhänger? Du hattest deine Ideale nie verraten? Was für Ideale? Du und Universe seid nur elende Ratten, die jeden verraten! Du bringst gegen jeden Gegner den selben Schei* du sagst du willst einen richtigen Beweis? Man braucht nur jede deiner Runden zu lesen, hier hast du einen Beweis du F*ckfehler egal ob gegen mich, Thunderbolt oder Canku, du wolltest nur XXX mit deinem Gegner oder mit den Verwandten, so willst du also deine Gegner vernichten? Mit solchen Lines tust du höchstens Rainy zerf*cken und Rainy bin nicht ich, hast du es endlich begriffen? Aber ich verstehe schon, deine Gehirnzellen sind schon etwas geschädigt durchs f*cken dich mit deiner großen Klappe sind wir nach dem Battle erstmal los du machst dich mit jeder Line selbst zum Freilos! Da du dich selbst überschätzt hattest steigt bei dir der Druck an Komm schon, Chamäleon, zeig uns mal wie sexistisch du verlieren kannst! CS kommt beim Shinobi Clan an. CS: -geht rein und schafft es zur Bride Constant Vigil- CV: Conquering Storm? Was verschafft mir die Ehre? ._. CS: Es gab ja das Chamäleon, dass ihr verbannt hattet? CV: Ball? CS: -nickt- CV: Ja, er war eine Schande für uns. Er wäre für jeden Clan eine Schande. Das schlimmste an ihm ist sein großer Ego. CS: Wo kann ich ihn finden? CV: Zuletzt wurde er auf dem Mount Stormtop gesehen. Vielleicht ist er noch da drauf. CS: Ich danke Ihnen.... -geht raus und ist wieder draußen- Hook xD- Ich habe echt nicht gedacht dass ich so easy in die nächste Runde rein darf ich sage schon mal danke schön an euch denn dieses Chamäleon ist für mich wie eine Wildcard dieses Battle ist für dich im CtC dein Notausgang du Wannabegangster bist hauptberuflich Sohnemann ich komme und sorge für ein Wohnhausbrand bei dir....... 2 den Mount Stormtop hoch- Hast du es gehört? Der Shinobi will dich schon nicht mehr haben, erbärmlich selbst der Shinobi will mich eher sehen als dich und das ist peinlich dein Drehort gegen Thunderbolt hast du dir fein ausgesucht McDonalds-Essen kann so einem dünnen Lauch wie dir einfach nur gut tun einen Fettsack damit zu fronten, dass sie fett ist, finde ich unfair bei so einem Lauch wie dir finde ich, dass das eher ein Grund wär du bist größenwahnsinnig, das meinte ich wortwörtlich, geil dass du andere als kleinwüchsig fronten kannst fronte mich ruhig auch damit, doch dass failt richtig, da ich im Gegensatz zu dir Durchschnittsgröße hab du fragtest dich gegen Thunderbolt, wie Eggman einen Ball knallen kann? Und du heißt Ball, ist das Zufall mann? ;) ne jetzt mal ehrlich, hör auf so ne Schei*e zu rappen sonst denken wirklich alle, dass du mit Eggman wortwörtlich unter einer Decke steckst viele fragen sich schon, warum ich dich mit Eggman vergleich …..ganz einfach, weil ihr beide H*rensöhne seid dann kam schließlich dein Doubletime, wo du wieder mal nur Müll laberst genau wie Eva mit ihren Nazivorwürfen, doch bei dir wäre das Vergasen angebracht → Ich kann auch nur unzähligen Quatsch in einem Doubletime pressen und mache es sogar besser du bist in dem Battle wie Espio in schlechter schäme dich dafür, selbst Espio, Liza und Valdez sind mehr Gegner als Freilos töte mich doch im Battle, doch ich war eh oft scheintot Alles wiederholt sich, das ist das einzige was ich bei dir nur denke du bist tatsächlich noch eintöniger als Ente ich bin ein Top-Ninja und du frontest mich bestimmt auch als maskuline Transe, aaaaaalles klar schon peinlich von dir, dass du selbst zugibst, dass ich mehr Schwanz als du hab, Narr du bist wie Senji, ihr seid beide solche hirnamputierte Witzfiguren und ihr verkehrt beide sogar auch noch mit Missgeburten! ← Ich kann besser doubletimen als du, du bist so whack, ich brauche deinen Namen noch nicht mal erwähnen ich fronte dich einfach wie Canku und sage: „Nimm dir das Leben!“ laber nicht, dass du der beste Gegner für mich bist, du bist der einzige der das findet und glaube mir Ex-Shinobi, ich meinte nicht deine Tarnung wenn ich sage, dass du nach dem Battle verschwindest du bist und bleibst ein ewiger Verlierer bevor du das CtC gewinnst, lege ich mein Amt nieder das Battle gegen mich scheint dir nicht wirklich zu liegen du bist mir so egal, ich brauche gegen dich keinen Realtalk zu bringen ins Achtel zu kommen, ist für mich nur noch ein Steinwurf entfernt, wenn ich dich rauswerfe Ball, gibt es dann Einwurf? Deine Zunge ist eh verdorben Ball wenn ich dich in den Müllkorb werfe, habe ich dann ein Korb geworfen? ;) jetzt oben auf dem Gipfel- ein Fußball hervor- mal überlegen du Knecht, was könnte gegen dich punchen? Ah, ja, das könnte schon langen... den Ball nach unten und er landet ins Tor- Hey, warum reißt du so sehr den Mund auf? Wenn ich dich absteche ist bei dir die Luft raus du brauchst eigentlich keine Runde mehr einzureichen denn selbst mein Skill mit dem Ball ist nicht mit deinem Rap zu vergleichen dein Glaube, dass du mich besiegst ist schon amüsant, mann echt cool dich im Battle zu töten ist Schadensbegrenzung. -.- Hook -singt- Ich habe echt nicht gedacht dass ich so easy in die nächste Runde rein darf ich sage schon mal danke schön an euch denn dieses Chamäleon ist für mich wie eine Wildcard dieses Battle ist für dich im CtC dein Notausgang du Wannabegangster bist hauptberuflich Sohnemann ich komme und sorge für ein Wohnhausbrand bei dir....... in die Kamera und der Bildschirm wird schwarz- Fox steht vor einer Wand, wo „f*ck you B!“ draufsteht. Fiona Fiona ist doch wieder am Start, ich tue doch wieder hier hausen und du The B, glaube nicht, dass du weiterkommst, dann jetzt bist du draußen The B, nicht Nitros Gang, sondern du bist schei*e weil du uns alle enttäuscht hast, tust du nicht mehr Nitros Gang bumsen, nun bumst nur noch Universe alleine weil du ja so viele B*tches fickst, ist es dir bestimmt yolo, wenn man dir einfach deine Familie nimmt alter, du bist so real, das nichts stimmt! Nun fliegst du gegen den erobernden Sturm Was CS sagen würde? „Selbst Lightning ist weiter als du, elender Wurm!“ ;) steht vor The B- Outro Ist es dir nicht peinlich, dich als besseren von euch beiden zu sehen? Universe war immer besser als du, damit hat man es dir gegeben und Nitros Gang zu fronten kommt nicht cool Nitro war im Viertel, du im Achtel, aber jetzt fliegt ihr beide in der ersten Runde ich verabscheue Personen wie dich, hättest du nur deinen Schei* gelassen nach dieser Runde hast du wirklich einen Grund mich zu hassen. -.- The B den Kopf ab- Kategorie:CtC 2016 16-tel Finale